militaryengagementandreconnaissancecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Background
Prior to the Great War there was a contractor who was asked to assist the United States in covert operations known as Military Engagement and Reconnaissance Corporation, or MERC. The Great War left a single MERC bunker intact and 200 years later the Enclave has returned to try to seize the installation and its technology. Based from the decisions made by players on the Bethesda Forums will shape this 'Rp' Players will engage in many ideas planned. Take on contracts, engage new factions and enemies. Explore the new lands made by (Me+Mod) I have spent 500+ Hours plus creating new "Battle scenario’s to engage in" Ideas for contracts. I am ready to engage in a whole new world that "NO" creator had done. Engage in new scenarios You are now in Blains new team and a high tech facility called Merc. Players will engage in contracts, expand the boarders of fallout 3 and encounter new enemies and factions. The contracts players are given can be completed in any way possible. That player can choose to skip it, or go through it until the end the possibilities are endless. What does matter is how you accomplish the contract. Given by a person. Example: Say you encounter Talon Company during your contract and kill them. The talons wont appreciate you doing this and may change what they think of you. They may now do raids on your contracts, set up traps and more. The player does have the option give them there contract maybe making Talon Company being more friendly towards you. Thus opening new way to encounter them and change the story. Being friends with them ma cause others to hate MERC. Opening new way to encountering other factions and new enemy's. Completeting a contract maybe with fellow members awards you caps from betty. You have to be realistic with these caps, you can spend them on MERC base upgrades or for your own needs maybe you want to buy that house in megaton. Though while you live your life doing whatever there will always be new people arising from the wastes. A hint "The Confederacy" A new faction whom may take a liking to your action on how you have completed contracts. How you encounter them comes back to the plot of the Rp. You may receive a letter, you will be informed of this and now you have the chance to encounter this group. Take friend with you or go alone, kill out this faction or work with them and expand an empire of your own. This may seem complicated but trust me it isn’t I have put allot of time and thought into this. I can't allow myself to say any more spoilers, enjoy. The Main Plot　' Rust, decay, and creeping vegetation infest monuments from before the Great War. Amidst the ruins of Downtown DC, the Capitol, the Jefferson Memorial and the battered remains of the Washington Monument still stand in the desolate area that is now known as the Capital Wasteland. The central hub of civilization in the ruins of the former capital is Rivet City, based in the remains of an aircraft carrier carried far inland and beached by a catastrophic tsunami whose waters have long since receded. Other settlements include the towns of Megaton, Arefu, Tenpenny Tower and Paradise Falls. Movement through the downtown area and settlements is possible through the Washington Metro tunnels and crossing the desolate nuclear wasteland. The Brotherhood of Steel community is stationed in the Citadel, built in the ruins of the pre-War Pentagon where they attempt to preserve as much pre-war technology as possible. Super mutants, who since emerging from their refuges, have waged an unceasing war against what remains of humanity, trying to invade their territory and capture them. [1] The Enclave - the self-styled inheritors of the power of the United States government - under the leadership of their new President John Henry Eden and his ruthless second-in-command Colonel Augustus Autumn, are the player's biggest foes in the game. '　